Masdrako
by Antifashion19
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre Naruto y Karin (no romance) que, aunque no lo parezca, intentarán seguir la línea de la historia original. Regalo de cumpleaños para mi querido Daniel, porque "siempre ha querido leer sobre ellos como primos". Narutoverse


.  
 **Summary:**  
«Conjunto de drabbles sobre Naruto y Karin (no romance) que, aunque no lo parezca, intentarán seguir la línea de la historia original. Regalo de cumpleaños para mi querido Daniel, porque " _siempre ha querido leer sobre ellos como primos_ ". Narutoverse»

* * *

 **Disclaimer** :  
"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic"

 **Título:** Masdrako  
 **Autora:** Antifashion19  
 **Género** : Family | Friendship | Drama (mucho drama)  
 **Personaje(s) principal(es):** Naruto U. | Karin U.  
 **Advertencias:** No es un "NaruKarin" así que, si esperan romance entre estos dos, esta no es la historia adecuada para ustedes. Narutoverse. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces.  
Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Si eres anti de estos dos personajes, no leas y ya; pero si eres un lector de gustos variados, y sólo te importa el contenido de la historia… ¡Bienvenido seas!

 **Créditos:** La imagen que he usado para la portada le pertenece a **Asacchi** , a quien pueden encontrar en Tumblr.

 **Aclaraciones:  
** La idea de esta historia surgió debido a Daniel, porque como me dijo: " _Kishimoto dejó perder la gran oportunidad de hacerlos conocer_ "; y también, por mi resentimiento a este mangaka que hizo a Karin parte del clan Uzumaki y prefirió dejarla como la enfermera-amiga de Sakura (quien ni siquiera le contó a su hija que ambas eran cercanas, y que además se atrevió a sobreponer su rostro sobre el de Karin) en lugar de acercarla y crear un vínculo con Naruto.

En fin, escribir sobre Naruto quema… pero me dio la inspiración el one shot " _Familia_ " de mi querida _**Bella Scullw**_ ; así que se las recomiendo mucho.

* * *

 **I  
** " _Érase una vez una niña que creció entre monstruos… y un niño que tenía sombra de monstruo_ "  
 **Laini Taylor** | **Maria Valgo**

* * *

Alguna vez, Karin, había sido completamente feliz… cuando sólo era una pequeña niña que vivía junto a su madre, su única familia, y no tenía nada de preocuparse; a pesar de notar el cansancio dibujado en el rostro de ésta, de las marcas de mordeduras que surcaban todo su cuerpo y también, de que cada que salía de casa, regresaba más y más agotada.

Aun así, Karin era completamente feliz… hasta que un día su madre no volvió.

 **. . .**

Al principio, Naruto no era feliz… no tenía familia, ni un padre ni una madre, tampoco hermanos con quienes estar, y además, todos los habitantes de la aldea lo marginaban y despreciaban, sin que él entendiera la causa; pero a pesar de eso, ansiaba su reconocimiento y aceptación, y para lograr esto, solía hacer travesuras por toda la aldea.

Aun así, Naruto seguía siendo infeliz… hasta que conoció a Iruka Umino.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**  
La historia se llama Masdrako porque así es el nick de Daniel, y porque no me vino ningún título para esto. Debo admitir que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir drabbles, ni viñetas ni one shots; me resulta muy difícil realizar una idea en tan pocas palabras… es por eso que admiro a todos los fanfickers que pueden lograrlo. Mis respetos.

 **Drabbles (** de Taller para escritores de Fanfiction **):** Un «drabble» —también conocido como «microrrelato»— consiste en un pequeño escrito que, por lo general, posee un límite en su estructura que roza las cien palabras. Sin embargo, se acepta que en algunos casos lleguen a las quinientas e, incluso, seiscientas palabras. O bien, que únicamente presenten una sola línea.

En fin, espero que les guste. Y recuerden: quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, patadas voladoras estilo Chuck Norris, etc., aquí abajo. Gracias por leer.

.  
 **Antifashion19©  
** No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.  
¡Eso es plagio!


End file.
